magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
Magnum, P.I. (2018)
Magnum P.I. is an American crime drama television series developed by Peter M. Lenkov and Eric Guggenheim which was premiered on September 24, 2018 on CBS. The series is a reboot of the original series, which was aired from 1980 to 1988. On October 19, 2018, it was announced that the series had received a full season order from CBS. On January 25, 2019, CBS renewed the series for a second season which was premiered on September 27, 2019. Summary Thomas Magnum, a decorated ex-Navy SEAL, upon returning home from Afghanistan, re-purposes his military skills to become a private investigator. Cast *Jay Hernandez as Thomas Magnum *Perdita Weeks as Juliet Higgins *Zachary Knighton as Rick Wright *Stephen Hill as Theodore "T.C." Calvin *Tim Kang as Detective Gordon Katsumoto *Amy Hill as Teuila "Kumu" Tuileta Episodes Production Development In October 2017, the original series has signed on to produce a remake series with Peter M. Lenkov and Eric Guggenheim for CBS, which owns the rights to Magnum, P.I. through its acquisition of the original Bellisaruis Production and Universal Television. In February 2018, it was announced that CBS had greenlit production of a pilot episode written by both Lenkov and Guggenheim also directed by Justin Lin from Fast & Furious. On May 11, 2018, the network picked up the series. Co-creator and executive producer Peter M. Lenkov will serve as the showrunner. On May 16, 2018, CBS released a first video trailer for new series. The Pilot episode was aired as a special preview prior to the series San Diego Comic-Con panel. On July 19, 2018 it was announced that the series is set to see multiple crossover's with Hawaii Five-0. Lenkov confirmed that Kimee Balmilero and Taylor Wily will make guest appearances as their Hawaii Five-0 characters, medical examiner Noelani Cunha and entrepreneur Kamekona Tupuola respectively. Balmilero is set to appear in episode one while Wily is set to appear in episode two. Meanwhile, Alex O'Loughlin's character, Steve McGarrett, is set to cross paths with Hernandez's character later in the season. On Wednesday, August 22, 2018, with the anticipated landfall of Hurricane Lane, a Category 4 hurricane, in Hawaii CBS reported that they "were closely monitoring the situation" but that production would continue as planned. The following day CBS temporarily shut down production of both Magnum P.I. and Hawaii Five-0 until further notice. On October 19, 2018, it was announced that the series had received a full season order with consists of 20 episodes. 'The Neighborhood', 'Magnum P.I.' & 'God Friended Me' Get CBS Full-Season Orders On January 25, 2019, CBS announced the show was renewed for a second season‘The Neighborhood’, ‘Magnum P.I.’, & ‘FBI’ Renewed For Second Seasons By CBS and set to premiere on September 27, 2019. Casting In February 20, 2018, Jay Hernandez was announced as the new Magnum‘Magnum P.I.’: Jay Hernandez Cast As Thomas Magnum In CBS’ Reboot Pilot, also March 2, 2018, Perdita Weeks will play as Juliet Higgins, Magnum's best friend from U.S. army‘Magnum P.I.’: Perdita Weeks To Star As Juliet Higgins In CBS Reboot Pilot, alongside with Zachary Knighton, who played as Rick Wright on May 16 and another Magnum's friend named Theodore "T.C." Calvin will portrayed as Stephen Hill on March 21, 2018.‘Magnum P.I.’: Zachary Knighton To Play Rick In CBS Reboot Pilot‘Magnum P.I.’ Casts Stephen Hill; ‘Dead Inside’ Adds Myles Bullock On July 20, 2018, it was announced that Tim Kang would join the cast as Honolulu PD detective Gordon Katsumoto, who will develop a friendly rivalry with Magnum as they work cases.‘Magnum P.I’ Adds ‘The Mentalist’ Alum Tim Kang On July 25, 2018, it was announced Amy Hill had been cast in a recurring role.‘Magnum P.I.’: Amy Hill To Recur In CBS Reboot Both Kang and Hill are debuted in their regular series in this third episode. Filming Following production of the pilot earlier in the year, filming for the first season began on July 23, 2018, with a traditional Hawaiian blessing. A central theme of the original series was Magnum's constant, if not always approved, use of Mr. Master's vehicles. Then Magnum almost exclusively favored his Ferrari 308 GTS. The 308GTS has become a cultural icon, inextricably linked to the series, such that it was briefly shown in the pilot episode. In 2018 the production team updated his favored vehicle to a Ferrari 488 Spider. Both cars are a mid-engine, rear-wheel-drive, 2-seat, roadster variant of the current V8 Ferrari. Filming on the second season also began with a traditional Hawaiian blessing on July 8, 2019. Reception Critical response On review aggregation Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 53% with an average rating of 5.88/10, based on 15 reviews.The website's critical consensus reads, "The rebooted Magnum P.I. may not be quite distinctive enough to hold up to comparisons with its source material, but a charismatic star, slickly staged action, and a handful of modern twists hint at greater potential." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the series a score of 47 out of 100 based on 16 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Ratings DVD Release The first season was released for DVD on June 11, 2019 owned and partnered with CBS/Paramount. Gallery Magnum, P.I. (2018) titlecard.jpg Magnum, P.I. (2018) promo.jpg External links * Magnum, P.I. on Wikipedia * Magnum P.I. (2018) on CBS Wiki (Fandom) * Magnum P.I. on Television Fandom * Magnum P.I. on IMDb References Category:Magnum, P.I.